Challenged!
by Ciara1214
Summary: Book of Challenges for Forums I'm on!


**Challenge for SnowClan! Enjoy!**

* * *

The lakeside was smooth with wave-worn pebbles underpaw but the occasional sharp rock sticking out made Duckfeather watch her paws as she picked her way down the shoreline. Her sister, Swanstar, had made her promise not to do what she was about to do- but Duckfeather had crossed her claws. There was _no way_ she was going to let WildClan get away with what they had done!

Food was unusually scarce this green-leaf. _Very_ scarce. So it was hard enough to provide enough prey for SplashClan, the Clan Duckfeather was in, without some other clan stealing it off them! She was going to make them pay for what they had done! How? Actually she had no idea. But she was a bright cat. She'd think of something!

WildClan lived on a moor, and Duckfeather knew from experience that it was hard to climb up to their Camp, which was at the very top, as the wind threatened to 'topple you over every paws two of the way. And what experience was she talking about? Well, she had led a patrol up there a few sunrises ago to ask WildClan why they were stealing SplashClan's prey. They had promptly turned her patrol away. That had fuelled Duckfeather's annoyance the most.

The moor soon came into sight. It was so high it seemed to touch the stars. It looked beautiful and pure but the truth was - it was the territory of some scandrels who called themselves warriors. They should be ashamed of themselves!

Her paws tingled as she approached the border. Was she really going to do this? It had seemed simple when she'd first thought of it but now that she was really about to do it - she didn't seem so keen on it. No! She thought fiercely. I'm going to do this! For my Clan! And bravely, she stepped over the border.

All was going well. Or it seemed it was for a few minutes. Duckfeather had it all worked out in her head- march into their camp and demand an apology and that they gave half their prey to SplashClan for breaking the Warrior Code! A spark of pride erupted inside of Duckfeather! Finally, Swanstar would appreciate her and not just see her as her accident prone, younger littermate. She'd finally see her as a responsible warrior! Then HE appeared. "Now exactly where are you going?" A cool voice sounded.

Duckfeather froze.

"Yes you," the voice came again and Duckfeather slowly turned, gritting her teeth, to face the cat who was speaking.

"Icestar." She mewed, ducking her head to look at her paws.

"Duckfeather." Icestar mewed, cold fire dancing in his silver-blue eyes. "Swanstar's sister." He shook his pure white pelt. "What are you doing on my territory."

Duckfeather raised her chin. "Your clan has been stealing prey from SplashClan. That's agaisnt the Warrior Code!"

Icestar flashed her a look. Duckfeather had to admit that, even though she was furious with him and his Clan, those eyes of his were just so.. so _wow_! "And did you ever stop to consider that you are breaking the Warrior Code as well by standing on my Clans territory?"

Words failed her. Mousedung.

Icestar smirked when she didn't retaliate with one of those 'Duckfeather special' comebacks that were pretty much known throughout the Clans. Yup. She did have a reputation for a little bit of a fiery one. "I think I'm going to have to take you to my Clan." His eyes shone again with that cold fire. "After all, thats what you wanted. Isn't it?"

Duckfeather searched her brain for some words that would be suitable for a situation like this. She had none. Stupid words!

~LATER~

Duckfeather was curled up grumpily in the corner of Icestar's den. This was just great! Perfect in fact! She had officially succeeded in getting herself captured by another Clan. Could this get any worse?

"Prisoner?" A voice hissed from near the entrance of the den.

Duckfeather looked up. It was the deputy, Locuslight. Her brown, white flecked, pelt was hardly visible in the darkness of the den. But her amber eyes, those were a different story. They glared at her and shone in the darkness - burning into her soul. Creepy.

"WildClan has had a discussion and we've decided that we're going to hold you ransom. SplashClan has to give us half the prey the catch for the rest of the whole season.'

Okay. Duckfeather was wrong. _It could definitely get worse!_

"Locuslight?"

The mew came from outside. Icestar.

The deputies face softened. It was common knowledge that she had a crush on the WildClan leader. Duckfeather rolled her eyes but a pang in her heart alerted her of a feeling she never thought she'd feel - jealously. And for.. Icestar? No! That was ridiculous!

But when the leader walked in she grudgingly had to admit to herself that it had been jealously. Her eyes swept over him in one swift motion. Over his handsome build, his broad shoulders, his knowing eyes, the way he moved... Duckfeather was head over paws in love. But she'd never let anyone know.. At least not if she could help it.

And when his gaze lingered over her..! Duckfeather had to look down at her paws.

"How's the prisoner?" He asked Locuslight.

Locuslight just gazed into his eyes. "Why does it matter?" She asked.

Icestar pricked an ear. "It matters to me."

"But-" Locuslight started but she didn't get to finish because Icestar cut her off with the flick of his tail. Locuslight nodded reluctantly. "I'll just go and sort out the dawn patrol then." She mewed grudgingly and padded out of the den.

There was a moment of silence before Duckfeather looked up into the WildClan leader's eyes. "You-You care about what happens to me?"

"In a way my Clanmates would never understand."

Duckfeather couldn't help herself. A purr rumbled in her throat. "I think I care about you in the same way."

Icestar licked her ear and Duckfeather purred more. Love at first sight, she thought to herself. Or rather love at first capture. She didn't care about what was going to happen in the future. For now she was content with the one she loved.


End file.
